Weak Spot
by PredAndPrey
Summary: It's literally just NickxJudy sex lol. Casual, loving, and friendly. Light pred-prey elements. Judy on top. NSFW OBVIOUSLY.


"Oh my gosh, when they all blew their trunks! It was so loud! I can't believe how worked up about football Francine can get; she's usually so calm and sweet! Did I mention I love Francine?" Judy slurred slightly as the two walked through their apartment door.

"Never underestimate how much a large prey mammal can enjoy a sport all about charging into each other." Nick quipped back, a hint of drink present on his lips as well. "It's too bad Bogo is too professional to go out drinking after work with his underlings; I'd love to see him with a beer in his hand and yelling at the screen. I think I'd die of shock seeing him loosen up." Nick threw the keys on the table and began taking off his shirt.

Judy gave a hearty laugh quite unlike her usual giggle. "You and Delgato were getting into the game too, don't lie! Everyone likes football! I love football!"

"You barely knew anything about football until this evening! I think all the fun; and obviously the beer, has gone to your tiny bunny head." Nick pointed out. The two had finally starting melding into the social environment at the ZPD, at least with some of the friendlier officers. Francine, the elephant, was a sort of mother hen to everyone at the ZPD, and the fox and bunny were no exception. She had invited them out for drinks after work, as long as they were okay with going to Oasis, a bar frequented by primarily elephants, hippos, and rhinos. Along with Nick and Judy came Officer Higgins, a boisterous and chummy hippo, and Officer Delgato, a slender and somewhat intimidating tiger. Nick had Delgato's number though; the guy had one bad case of nerves talking to anybody, especially prey, and was actually just shy and sweet under his resting bitch face. It wasn't uncommon for predators to take a careful approach being themselves around prey, but a few drinks in him and he was all smiles, high-fiving and chest-bumping Higgins every time their team scored. Even Nick could feel himself loosening up despite the strange environment Oasis provided for he and Judy. He still kept an eye open for the two of them, but the jovial mood of the bar along with their group's unity made him feel at ease. Francine and Higgins were good animals that wouldn't let anybody mess with their friends, not to mention all of them in uniform had every patron on their best behavior. The only thing that had Nick worried was what he talked Judy into by drinking alcohol.

"You know, Carrots, I'm starting to regret convincing you to have a drink. Even for a bunny you're a bit of a lightweight." Nick teased.

"Pssshh shut up! I feel just fine. It's just weird being this...tingly. Maybe I'm regretting convincing you to even accept Francine's invite! You talk about Bogo being no fun but maybe you're just happy someone is less fun than you! No-Fun-Fox." Judy bantered back as she sat on the bed and threw off her pants. The bunny laid back in the bed, a bit dizzy, in nothing but a tank top and her panties.

Nick sauntered over to the bed in nothing but his boxers. "Hey, I ended up having plenty of fun, I just wanted to hear you beg for me to come too." Nick sang down at his mate. She blushed, partly from the alcohol, partly from how extra tingly seeing Nick gaze down at her made her feel. "Plus someone had to look out for the rookie; you don't know your limits with alcohol."

"Well counting drinks wasn't exactly possible! Higgins thought it was _so_ funny ordering a drink for himself and then giving that huge mug to the both of us!" Judy protested. She definitely paced herself well and quit once she started feeling funny, but it was definitely a new experience for her to drink at a bar. Thankfully, being among friends, especially Nick, put her at ease.

"Yeah, let the three gargantuans have their fun at our expense. _We'll_ be the ones to look in tight spaces for them when they need to find something, or to take the thumb tack out of their hoof; we'll have the last laugh!" Nick said while tickling Judy's stomach.

The bunny let out a torrent of giggles, thumping her feet at Nick. "Hah-s-stop! Lay down next to me, dummy." The old Judy would have been offended by the joke at the expense of hers and Nick's height, but she learned on the force this is just how people were. Even sweet Francine had to let jokes out every once in a while. Everybody on the force knew each and every one of their coworkers was capable of doing their job and deserving of respect. Nick and Judy were no exception after they shocked everyone with their success on the Bellwether case and every assignment after. However, such a diverse work environment, strangely enough, felt _more_ unified if everyone could laugh about their differences instead of pretending like they didn't exist.

Nick did as he was asked and laid down next to his mate. Feeling a bit frisky, he wasn't about to give up. Tickling was just the start, so he began to trace his paw along Judy's little tummy, letting his claws poke gently at her intermittently, feeling how soft her fur was in this area. Judy let out tiny purrs at his touch. "You're not feeling too off that you wouldn't want to fool around, right?" Nick asked for reassurance.

"Mmmmh, Nick, I'm always up for it with you, you know that." Judy replied, her soft voice sweet with the warm feelings of alcohol and Nick's tender touch. He began to work his paws up her tanktop and began to tease at her breasts, grabbing them and giving her nipples tiny pinches. "You can do aaanything to me _whenever_ you want. I don't care if I'm sleeping, touch me all you want." Her words were blissful as she laid back, eyes shut, reveling in Nick's touch.

Nick couldn't help but give a deep blush along with his grin, flustered by her admission of this. "Wow, Fluff. You're something else tonight. So _dirty._ " Nick whispered the last bit into her long, relaxed ear as he continued to play with her petite breasts.

Judy gently stopped his paws and rolled over to face him. They stared at each other and lust was plain in their eyes. She scooted in closer and rested her face in his chest. "Keep touching me, Nick." Judy asked gently.

Nick resumed in this new position, feeling her all around as she squirmed and moaned softly in delight. "You're so sensitive. I guess I just know all the right places by now." He said with a breathy voice into her ear.

Judy stopped her squirming to look up and give Nick a hard, passionate kiss on the front side of his neck, applying pressure to the skin underneath his fluffed-out neck fur. It was almost as if she was attempting to suck in his essence, driven into a spurt of lusty madness from all the sensations he was giving her. "Ah!" a moan escaped lips without a chance of blocking it. Except for once such a moan was teased out of not the bunny, but the fox.

Nick halted his paws where they were on Judy's body and looked down at her; he would have covered his muzzle if his paws were not already so preoccupied. Judy stared back with equally wide eyes, before narrowing them and developing a devilish grin that was usually worn by her mate. "Nick!" Judy sang scandalously. "What was _that_?!"

"I uh, ah- I don't know?" Nick muttered with embarassment.

"I've touched you all over and nowhere has ever made you do that! The closest I've got was scratching your neck; that always puts you in a good mood. But apparently kissing your neck like that is-"

"Is embarassing! That noise I made felt so weird, I couldn't even feel it coming; like I was being scared or jolted with pain."

"Mmmh but it wasn't pain was it?" Judy purred as she sat up and stradled Nick underneath her. She slowly laid herself down so her chest was on his. "And it was hot, Nick." she reassured him. "Normally I don't get to see how you react, but you always get to touch me and see how I react. Sex isn't the same; that makes both of us feel good. And it's not like I get to see your face when I'm sucking your cock." Judy definitely felt like she was in rare form, because she had a burning desire to tease at Nick with more kisses.

Nick looked away from her and up to the ceiling tiles, giving her space to put her face back up against his neck. It really did feel good. "Go on then, Carrots. Work your magic." He invited warmly, opening up to the idea. Making Judy feel good with his touch was its own reward, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching her squirm. Fair is fair.

Judy rested her small frame entirely upon Nick's larger one as she positioned her lips along his neck once more. She began to pepper his neck with gentle butterfly kisses to start with. Nick's paws gripped the sheets underneath him, something Judy took note of. "Relax." she breathed hot breath onto his neck. "This is for you to enjoy, Nick." The kisses were small little pecks at this point but the quick nature in which she gave them out allowed her to cover a wide area of Nick's neck. Judy tested the waters this way, seeing here Nick liked it the best. With this feedback, she placed a longer smooch upon an area that Nick reacted strongly too.

"Mmmh." Nick struggled to keep silent, but had to allow himself a moan. "More." he pleaded with sweetness in his voice.

"I found your weak spot." Judy teased him.

"Judy, more." He repeated with some impatience.

Judy giggled at his response; he wasn't trying to hide it anymore. He really wanted this. "I make you happy, don't I, Nick?"

"You make me feel amazing." he replied earnestly. The kisses had him wanting to wiggle in the bed, and now that they had stopped all he could think of was getting more. More of her sweet, sweet kisses. He was immediately rewarded with a long, hard kiss that gently tugged at his neck. "Thaaaaanks, Carrots." Nick moaned and spoke at the same time. Normally Nick liked being the giver of touches, but being the recipient felt amazing once he got used to it. Feeling Judy pressed against him, pleasing him with kisses was really turning him on.

Judy shifted slightly for comfort and moved her legs over slightly, her left leg brushing against something hard. "Oh my gosh, Nick." She looked back in bewilderment. He was pitching quite the tent. Obviously she was making him feel good, but she didn't imagine _this_ good. "You're this hard and I havent even gone anywhere near your cock?"

Nick reached under himself and slid the boxers off, his junk beginning to feel a bit cramped. "I'm just as surprised as you, Hopps." he said breathily, his own touch of amazement in his voice.

Judy continued to kiss at his neck. Nick gripped his arms around her, pressing her against him. With every single kiss his cock twitched and a moan escaped from him. He wasn't trying to hide it anymore; it felt so good to let them out and be vocal. It was music to Judy's oversized ears hearing his deep, passionate noises. She could feel herself getting wet at how lewd and intense the act had become. Satisfying Nick in a way he couldn't help but show was turning her on a lot. Judy couldn't help but smile at all the things she noticed. How his tail was swishing a bit underneath him. How he tensed up and relaxed between kisses, presumably to help himself stay still. How when she gently rubbed her ankle up against his cock she could feel the precum which gathered at the tip wet her fur.

"Sweetheart..." Nick gasped in a very flustered voice, his mouth open in a big smile. Judy had begun to start working his fully grown cock with both of her paws. It was the first time she had taken this role, actually. Normally when other avenues of sex presented themselves they took them, and they presented themselves because it was usually Nick initiating. Judy loved being submissive to Nick; it awoke a primal attraction within her that made her feel small and vulnerable only to be met with his loving touch and all the pleasure he gave her.

"Tell me to keep going." Judy called sweetly to Nick for orders as she worked his cock with her paws, moving them up and down the shaft.

"Keep going. Ah, you're doing great, Fluff." Nick grunted back in reply, staving off the building orgasm. Her soft, small paws caressing his thick member felt magical. Why didn't he ask her to try this sooner? As amazing as it was to be in control of his submissive bunny, he was warming up to the idea of laying back and having her work on him like this.

Judy kissed the tip of his cock and paused. "Who is doing great?" Judy teased. There was no way she'd ever want Nick to give up his control; dominant Nick was way too hot the way her moved her and used his fox stature and features to his benefit. But damn. Who in their right mind doesn't want to see their mate writhing, moaning, and begging for their touch, regardless of roles? Judy was having too much fun with this.

"Y-you are." Nick pleaded. "Judy is the best. My cock's all yours to play with. You can touch me whenever you want, too."

Judy blushed deeply. Seeing Nick's sexual gratitude in this way really turned her on. "How about this then?" Judy asked as she shifted her weight onto her knees and sat up. The bunny stradled the fox once more and raised her hips. Her panties were tossed aside in a rush.

"You sure about this?" Nick asked through his lust-drunkness in a moment of clarity and concern.

Judy shook slightly, her body begging for its own satisfaction, as she hovered above Nick's large member. The bunny could feel that she was absolutely soaked from her own juices. She gently brushed her entrance along Nick's tip, shuddering from the contact. Their anatomical size difference was in the level of 'just barely fits'. Nick being above average size for a fox and Judy's hips being above average for a bunny equaled themselves out; Nick could fit his girth inside of her after some time spent stretching her out, but could never fit his entire length inside of her. Knotting simply wasn't possible. She simply ran out of room to accommodate his long, erect cock, and trying a new, seemingly dangerous position had her a bit scared.

Through the power of her lust and the lingering liquid courage the booze provided, however, Judy nodded. "I might need some help. But I really want to try this. I want you to fuck me while I ride you."

Nick, grinning again, gave his assistance by grabbing onto her hips. "There's that dirty mouth again. Let me fuck you hard, Fluff, I'll hold onto you for support."

"You make me this way." Judy replied in a shaky voice, the effects of her own sexual cravings taking effect on her. She needed him inside of her badly. For a few more gyrations of her hips, she wiggled Nick's tip along her entrance, eliciting grunts from the fox. He needed it bad as well. With Nick's strength supporting her, she slowly lowered herself onto his cock.

Judy let out a loud gasp at the sensation of Nick entering her. He was already halfway inside of her with this initial insertion. That amazing sensation of being filled up overwhelmed Judy, causing her to pause and shudder. Unsure of how to proceed, she sat there, being filled up by her mate's cock.

Giving her some assistance, Nick began to make very tiny thrusts up and down to get used to this positioning. She gripped his cock tightly but the wetness she gathered from the foreplay created an amazing friction between them. Nick went a little bit deeper with every thrust. "Mmhh. How does your foxhole feel?" Nick teased from underneath her.

Judy was holding on tightly to Nick's shoulders with each paw. "Amazing." she gasped. "It's full of your amazing dick, how could it not?"

Nick sat up to position the angle he was entering Judy more comfortably while continuing to hold onto her waist. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck. "There's some more still waiting for you." he breathed into her ear with heat and a small bite on her ear.

This drove Judy crazy. She felt her heart flutter and she uncontrollably tensed herself around Nick's cock, which elicited a gasp from the fox. Her paws grasped at the fur on his back and she tightened her arms around him. Fighting through her own pleasure she willed herself to turn her head and starting kissing at Nick's neck once again.

Nick could feel his fur stand on end, the tingles of the kisses on his sensitive neck along with the waves of pleasure of filling Judy up with every thrust mingled and made him shudder. His orgasm was slowly rising to a climax. "Carrots, keep making me feel this good and I'm not gonna last much longer." He panted as he kept thrusting inside of Judy.

Judy's vision started to blur as she began to lose the willpower to kiss Nick's neck; she began to lose the willpower to do anything but enjoy how Nick's cock was making her feel. She hung on tight and felt so delicate and protected by his embrace in this position. It had passed the initial discomfort and now she felt nothing but her lust being sated as she was filled to the brim with Nick, his cock hitting her spot with every single thrust, driving her closer to her own orgasm. "Cum inside me Nick. You feel so big and hot. You need to cum." Nick had definitely been teased longer than she had tonight; she was surprised he was still going, making her feel this amazing with every thrust. The bunny was being drilled to the core; filled up to the deepest part that her body would allow as Nick ravaged her. With one particular thrust lighting a fire inside of Judy and sending her over the edge, she shifted her weight forward slightly causing Nick to stop.

"C-carrots?" he asked wearily, toeing the edge of his climax. She pushed him gently downwards back on the bed. She had given up her ride and let Nick have control. If he worked for her orgasm she was determined to take control and ride him into his.

"I-I wanna finish like this. Keep holding my hips though?" She asked nervously.

"Y-yeah." Nick replied warmly, sensing her hesitation.

Now in the position to ride again, it was all Judy this time. Her desires to reach climax had her hips moving on their own as she gyrated with Nick's thick cock. It stirred the heat and wetness inside her and made both of them appreciate once more the feeling of being united in this way.

"Let's see you start bouncing on my cock, rabbit." Nick ordered with a light growl and a display of teeth. Judy needed the encouragement and he _really_ needed her to go faster.

"A-ah, yes mister fox." Judy moaned and began to pick up her pace. With hesitation, she began to bounce, testing it out at first. It felt incredible to be the cause and feel the effect of Nick's thrusts, even if some of the movement was from the slight bucking of his hips underneath her. Both were eager to go faster, and Judy's hips set the pace for the two of them. "Ohh yeahhh." Judy moaned even louder.

Nick had to agree; Judy's ride on top of him felt incredible. She was so petite yet so determined to take on his cock in this position; it was really hot to see her this horned up. "You're so good." Nick willed out, trying to concentrate and prolong her ride. He was so deep inside of her and found himself unable to do much but hold on as she bounced on his cock, overwhelming him with this amazing new sensation.

The bunny's bouncing quickened with the praise. Slowly she began to take more and more of his cock at a faster pace, until she wanted so much more that she was at her limit. Nick was hitting her spot so well, it washed waves of heat over. Her orgasm was bubbling over but she couldn't stop her own hips. It was within her reach and she couldn't help but keep going, causing Nick to pound inside of her over and over until she burst.

"Nick!" Judy yelled, doing little to control the volume. Her neighbors would surely understand. The outcry of her lover's name was followed by multiple smaller gasps and yells as she convulsed uncontrollably with his thick member still filling her up. The rush was incredible and she was left seeing stars for a good while until coming to her senses, panting heavily. Nick was still pointing up inside of her as he laid back with a grin on his face as he watched his mate's climax.

"Looks like my weak spot isn't as good as yours." Nick teased.

"Thats...not fair..." Judy panted. "You used your teeth. And that voice. And that hot, hard, cock. How have you not come yet?"

"You know the answer, Carrots. You might be able to go again quicker than I can, but I've got some pretty good stamina." He replied with a devilish grin. "How about we go back to those paws of yours?"

Judy slowly lifted herself off of his cock, it limping slightly to the side without her to contain it. "It's still so big and hard." Judy gazed in amazement that this was inside of her.

"And it's all your fault for that amazing ride." Nick sang back.

She took it back in her bunny paws once again, feeling how slick it was from her ride. It made a perfect lubricant as she worked the shaft up and down, giving kisses and licks to the tip every now and then. The pawjob also allowed his knot to be satisfied, something that sex did not accommodate for; and Judy gave it plenty of attention. Nick wriggled on the mattress in ecstasy. If he had even just one more minute inside of Judy he could have came too, but he really wanted to feel her pawjob to the end. He was so close to the edge and her paws caressing him and working his member only made him lose that much more control.

"Judy, I'm gonna." He stopped himself. It was building with every motion she made and he could feel himself at the brink.

Judy quickly moved her mouth to cover the tip of his cock, while continually jacking his shaft up and down with both paws.

"Here it comes." Nick warned with a gasp. An immense amount that had built up inside of his balls was let rushing out. It shot out in thick bursts into Judy's mouth, and by the end of it she had quite the mouthful.

Judy loosened her grip along his cock as it slowly sank down, exhausted from the attention it had received. Nick's load felt so hot, and tasted so incredible. She could never pinpoint the taste exactly; slightly sweet, slightly bitter. The only words she could use to describe it were ones like lewd and incredible. Judy gulped it all down, feeling incredibly satisfied with her work.

The bunny lay gently down next to the fox and nuzzled against him. "Where were you keeping all of that?" She asked lazily as the fatigue of the day overcame her.

"Saving it just for you." Nick replied as he pulled her in close, flicking his tail in between them. She loved his tail so much, he always just figured she loved how long it was. Fair trade as long as he got to squeeze the cute little cottontail whenever he wanted. "That was amazing Judy." Nick praised her performance in the new position they found.

Judy gave Nick a quick peck on his neck, eliciting a big grin from the fox. "That too?" she asked.

"All of it. All of you is amazing. I have the most amazing, prettiest, sweetest, horniest, sexiest bunny in the whole world." Nick rubbed his muzzle against the top of her head.

Judy blushed at the excessive compliments. "And I have the _squirmiest_ fox in the whole world." Judy replied with a snicker. "And I'm gonna tell eeeeveryone about how you love to have your neck kissed and scratched."

Nick laughed at the thought. "I'll believe that when I see it. And then I'll laugh at their reaction. And _then_ I'll spill plenty of secrets about you, Carrots."

"Sly fox. I love you." Judy mumbled sleepily as she snuggled into her fox.

"Perfect match for a sly bunny. I love you too." Nick mused back, holding onto his bunny tightly as he shut his own eyes.

The two of them drifted off to sleep, now drunk off of the sex and also feeling warm and protected in the other's embrace.


End file.
